


Speak

by IAmANonnieMouse



Series: Nash Fics for Flos [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Blindfolds, Established Relationship, Gags, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Navigating Poly Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse
Summary: Arthur leans against Nash’s side, breath tickling his cheek. “I’m not tying you. I don’t need to. You’re going to kneel here, and be still, because that’s what we want.”Nash shivers. Arthur’s saying this like it’s an act of mercy, when they all know it isn’t.“When you want to talk, you know how to get our attention. But until then?” Arthur kisses the edge of Nash’s mouth. “You’re not going to say a word.”(or: what better time to discuss your relationship dynamics than when one of your boyfriends is gagged and blindfolded?)
Relationships: Arthur/Eames/Nash (Inception)
Series: Nash Fics for Flos [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928443
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Speak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flosculatory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosculatory/gifts).



> For flos, because she asked so nicely :D (but also >:( )  
> (Sort-of-Sequel to [Quiet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064610))

Nash is slowly sliding the front door shut when the overhead light flicks on. Nash instinctively shuts his eyes, as if that's going to help him hide.

"Knees," Arthur says, voice cracking like a whip. 

Nash's knees hit the floor, and he clasps his hands behind his back. He doesn’t hear Arthur move. Between one breath and the next, a blindfold settles against his face, and Nash feels the first layer of tension bleed from his body. 

There’s a whisper of fabric, then a click as Arthur locks the front door. Wordlessly, Arthur pulls Nash to his feet and guides him down the hall until the floor under his feet changes from hardwood to carpet. When Arthur pulls them to a stop, Nash slides to his knees again.

Arthur crouches next to him, nuzzling his temple. “Where were you?” he asks. “We were worried.”

Nash licks his lips. “I’m sorry.” 

There's a pause, and the heat of Arthur’s body vanishes. Nash closes his eyes under the blindfold. That's not a happy silence.

"Well, if that's how you want to play it," Eames says. Nash startles. He hadn't even realized Eames was in the room with them.

"I'll ask again," Arthur says. "Where were you?"

Nash opens his mouth, but no words come out.

"Very well," Eames says. Something brushes Nash’s mouth. “Open.” 

Nash opens, and a strip of fabric is wedged in his mouth. Eames hums as he knots the fabric at the back of Nash’s head, then runs a hand through his hair. “If you don’t want to talk,” Eames says, “then you don’t have to.”

Arthur leans against Nash’s side, breath tickling his cheek. “I’m not tying you. I don’t need to. You’re going to kneel here, and be still, because that’s what we want.”

Nash shivers. Arthur’s saying this like it’s an act of mercy, when they all know it isn’t. 

“When you want to talk, you know how to get our attention. But until then?” Arthur kisses the edge of Nash’s mouth. “You’re not going to say a word.”

Eames leans in on Nash's other side, and Nash hears them kiss. He can feel their body heat, the brush of skin. He’s trapped between them, bound by their will and his own pride, and neither of them are touching him, because this isn’t a reward. This is a punishment.

An arm presses against his face—one of them reaching for the other, most likely. He hears fabric rustling, and more bare skin is rubbing against his arms, and he desperately wishes Arthur hadn’t blindfolded him because right here, right now, it’s so, so easy to think they’ve forgotten about him.

He moans, except it isn’t half as graceful. He whines, he whimpers. He begs as much as he can without words.

"Hm," Arthur says slowly. "Did you hear something?"

"No, darling,” Eames murmurs. “Your silk tie is working marvelously."

A hand runs up his back and cups the nape of his neck. Nash hungrily leans into the touch, trembling.

"Do you have something you want to tell us, Nash?" Arthur murmurs.

Calloused fingers trail up Nash's throat, lingering at the silk tie in his mouth. "Silly, silly darling," Eames murmurs. "Of course he does."

Arthur hums. "Probably something to do with him sneaking out when he thought we weren't looking."

"And visiting apartments for sale in the area," Eames says.

"Trying to hide from us that his lease is up soon."

"And running behind our backs instead of asking us for what he wants. What he needs."

"Silly, silly boy," Arthur whispers in Nash's ear. "Your place is with us. Always."

And Nash is surrounded now, warm and wanted. Someone is at his back, someone is at his front, and four arms are wrapped around him. 

“Hiding things from us is never the right answer,” Eames says, and he kisses the tip of Nash’s nose before dragging Nash into his lap. Arthur follows, a wall of heat behind him. A hand slips under his shirt and rubs patterns on his stomach, another cups his cheek and drags him into a kiss that Nash desperately tries to return, silk tie be damned. 

Eames pulls back from the kiss and says, right against his lips, “We can’t give you what you need if you don’t tell us, Nash.”

Nash nods and ducks his head, huddling closer to Eames’ chest. He knows this. He knew it the entire time he was trying to secretly look up apartment listings. But sneaking around had felt easier than putting words to what he wanted, and—

“Relax,” Arthur murmurs, pressing kisses into Nash’s hair. 

Nash shudders and lets his body fall slack. 

“Just like that,” Eames says, kissing Nash’s forehead. “So beautiful.”

“Just breathe,” Arthur whispers. “Let us take care of you.”

And Nash closes his eyes and breathes and lets them.

**Author's Note:**

> It's like I started something! I write ONE A/E/Nash fic for flos and then SUDDENLY I'm writing Arthur/Saito for storm and then Arthur/Saito/Eames WITH STORM, and now an A/E/Nash sequel... what is even HAPPENING HERE HUH??


End file.
